


Sunshine

by Fenderism



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenderism/pseuds/Fenderism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, Merlin and a pot of honey. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_leary (julie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/gifts).



Merlin was leaning back against the table, his whole focus for once not on Arthur, but on the little earthen pot in his hand.  
He cradled it against his chest like it was something very precious, and as fragile as a little bird that had just fallen out of his nest.

Arthur couldn't see what all the fuss was about, to be honest, or why that little bit of crockery warranted more attention than himself to Merlin.  
By the smile his manservant had going right now, that little pot must contain something very special indeed, though.  
Arthur's curiosity was piqued, not that he would ever admit to that. It wouldn't do to give Merlin the upper hand, after all.

"Go on then. Ask me."  
"Ask you what, precisely?"  
"Oh come off it Arthur!" Merlin laughed and rolled his eyes at him.  
"I know you're just dying to know what I've got in this pot!"  
"Ha! You do? Whatever gave you the idea that anything of yours could possibly be that interesting to me?"  
And did Merlin's smile grow a little smug there?  
"Oh I don't know...might be the fact that you've kept staring at it pretty much since I came through the door?"  
Yep, definitely smug.

"Alright then, Merlin. Do enlighten me! What, pray tell, is so very fascinating about the contents of this pot?" And why does it make you smile like you've just caught the sun in your hands?  
"It's a present-"  
Present? Who the hell dared to give his manservant presents that made him smile like that?!  
"-from my mother."  
Oh. Alright, he could deal with that.  
"She send it for my birthday." Birthday? And why hadn't he know about that? This was getting more frustrating with every word, instead of more enlightening.

Arthur motioned with his hand for Merlin to get on with it.  
With a triumphant smile, Merlin removed the little linen cloth from the pot, then proceeded with reaching into the pot, fiddle around some, and when his fingers emerged again, they were holding something round.  
Wax. Arthur frowned. Must be something edible, then.  
He raised an impatient eyebrow at Merlin, willing him to continue already and solve the mystery.  
Merlin's grin just widened in answer, and he proceeded with dipping two of his fingers into the pot again.  
This time when they emerged, they where coated in something that looked for all the world like Merlin really had managed to catch the sun in that little pot of his.  
Clear dark gold, like liquid sunshine, was covering Merlin's fingers. Slowly running down the pale digits and trying to make its way onto Merlin's hand.  
Before the honey could run all the way down though, Merlin brought them up to his mouth and...dear gods! ...closed his lips around them, hollowed his cheeks and sucked it off, closing his eyes in sheer bliss.  
Arthur knew by now he was simply staring, all pretence of princely nonchalance gone.  
His gaze fixated on those long, sleek fingers, which were slowly being sucked clean of every trace of sticky liquid, and re-emerged with a slight 'pop' from in between pink lips.

"Ealdor honey", Merlin grinned at him. "Best in all of Albion" and he proceeded to dip his fingers into the pot once more, then held it out to the prince sitting on the chair in front of him.  
"Thought you might like to try some, sire" he offered, still looking way too smug for Arthur's taste.  
Arthur felt himself reaching for the honey, but not the honey in the pot. His hand closed around Merlin's wrist, tugging him in, bringing his honey covered fingers up to his mouth and wrapped his lips around them.  
Sweet, liquid sunshine exploded on his tongue. Gods this was good! Heavy and warm, tasting like summer with all its glory, its heat and its golden, light bathed fields.  
It tasted like the hours after a long day of drills and patrol, like the sweet ache after a days done work, tickled the back of his throat like it was still filled with the buzzing of the bees who'd made it.

A choked sound from above brought him back into the room. He opened his eyes again (he didn't even remember closing them) and looked up at the source of the noise from under his lashes.  
Merlin had finally shifted his attention from the honey it seemed, and was looking at him with eyes wide blown and almost black, his mouth open, forming a slight 'oh' of surprise.  
Arthur kept his eyes fixed on Merlin's, and rolled his tongue around the digits in his mouth, one by one, sliding in between them with the tip to lap at every little trace of sweetness.  
He savoured it, let his tongue slide back and forth along pale fingers, memorizing the rough texture of the skin, the traces of sweaty musk underneath the sweetness of the honey.  
He watched as Merlin's eyelids grew heavy, watched his chest fall and rise as his breath came in little gasps, watched the vein in at the side of his neck pulse faster with arousal.  
Slowly he let the fingers slip from his mouth, giving the tips a little nip before letting them go completely.  
Arthur let go of Merlin's wrist and reached for the pot.  
He turned it in his hand, weighing it, considering it.  
Then he looked up at Merlin again, with the same considering look, dipped two of his own fingers into the pot and raised them, touching them to soft slack lips and moving them along the full lower curve, smearing golden sweetness everywhere.

Merlin took a moment to react, but when he did it was with a sudden and precise movement, catching Arthur's fingers between his teeth and sucking them in, slowly, inch by agonizing inch, worrying the tips with his tongue.  
Arthur watched with rapt attention as his fingers disappeared into that hot, wet mouth, let himself sink lower in the chair, feeling all the sensation in his body move to one place, being sucked to the tips of his fingers and concentrate there.  
Merlin's lips were glistening with honey, wrapped around his fingers they were full and soft looking, felt so smooth and hot, so inviting...  
He pulled his hand back towards himself, slowly, carefully, watched Merlin's lips follow while holding onto him, keeping themselves wrapped around his fingers.  
Merlin's hands came down on the arms of his chair, taking his weight as he bend forward, then the rest of him followed, long legs folding themselves next to his on the chair, first the left, then the right one, bringing Merlin onto his lap.  
His face was now directly above Arthur's, looking down at Arthur with so much want, so much need in his eyes.

Merlin was so close now, Arthur could feel his heat against his skin, feel his breath ghosting over his face, as he moved the last few inches to finally taste those lips.  
His tongue darted out, following the line of Merlin's lower lip, where it was still wrapped around his fingers.  
He felt the suction cease, muscles loosen and hot breath mingling between them, just a moment before Merlin's tongue darted out to chase after his.  
Wet fingers slid into dark hair, pulling Merlin closer still, their tongues fighting for dominance, chasing after each other in heated battle, neither willing to submit, to give even one inch.  
When they finally did part, hot air tasting of sweat and want between them, their foreheads resting against each other, Merlin's hand curled around Arthur's where he still held the honey.  
He took the little pot from him, leaning back a bit while intently watching Arthur's face, raised the pot above it and tipped it, ever so slightly.  
A small drizzle of liquid gold ran slowly over the edge, shimmering in the light like a thousand promises, before it fell and touched Arthur's face.  
It hit him just above the lips. The little drip was followed by another, bigger one. A sweet, heavy flow of honey gathered above his lips, followed their shape into the corner of his mouth,  
searched its way into the line in between them and underneath, ran along his jawline and made its way in agonizing slowness down to his neck.  
Arthur watched Merlin watching him, watched as Merlin's eyes followed the trail of honey along his skin in fascination.  
Merlin raised his other hand to touch, brought long delicate fingers up to Arthur's face, and smeared the honey, rubbed it into Arthur's skin, mingling gold with gold.  
Then he leaned down again, to follow the path of honey and fingers with his tongue, chasing out every last trace of it. Licking, sucking, nibbling along sensitive skin.  
First the corner of Arthur's mouth, then along the line of his jaw, and finally along the column of his throat.  
When Merlin looked up at him again, it was with a smile and a questioningly raised eyebrow, and he felt him tucking at the laces of Arthur's shirt.  
Arthur loosened the strings and straightened up as far as he could without dislodging Merlin from his seat to remove the shirt, then let it drop carelessly to the ground right next to the chair.  
Before the garment even hit the ground, Merlin moved in again to capture Arthur's lips, lapping at them, sucking the bottom lip in and worrying it between his teeth.  
Arthur felt another drizzle of cool liquid hitting his heated skin.  
Thick and heavy it made it's way from the top of his shoulder slowly along his collarbone, cooling the flushed skin where it touched, mingling with the sweat there.  
Merlin let go of his lips and pressed the honey pot back into Arthur's hands, so he had his own hand free to hold on to Arthur, while rubbing the honey deeper into his skin with the other.  
He lowered his head to Arthur's shoulder, tongue darting out and connecting with sticky-sweet skin, circling around the little rise where collarbone and shoulder connect.  
Following the aromatic trail he dipped into the little valley behind the collarbone and let his mouth wander along it, down to the hollow in Arthur's throat, all the while teasing, licking, tongue dipping, biting and sucking,  
eliciting little moans and shivers along the way.

Arthur's right hand went up to tangle in silky black hair, fingertips scraping along the scalp, then moving lower and onto the neck, where they were stopped in their wanderings by Merlin's neckerchief.  
Well and that was just unacceptable, so he made swift work of it and removed the offending garment, dropping it next to the chair where it joined his shirt.  
His fingers took up their wandering again, exploring every little bit of newly revealed skin, skimming searching fingertips along vertebrae and downwards, in search of even more unexplored territory.  
A wet finger scratched over his left nipple then, leaving it hard and covered in sticky residue.  
Cool air magnified the sensation and had him arch up for more, seeking the contact, needing something solid to press against, to make sense of all those sensations, make them real.  
Merlin's lips moved back up his throat, mouthed along his cheek and sought out his lips again, sweet and messy and deliciously hot, demanding, taking.

He wanted more of that. More heat, more skin, wanted to feel more of Merlin, of that pale skin and that sinful mouth.  
He tucked at the neck of Merlin's shirt, wanting it off, gone and out of his way, so he'd be able to reach all that was hidden underneath.  
Merlin leaned away and moved out of the chair and off Arthur's lap to stand in front of him once more. Not what Arthur had intended and he made to move for him once more, but Merlin caught his hand mid move to stop him.  
Arthur raised questioning eyebrows at him and was answered with another smile.

"Just need to get these off", Merlin reassured him, and pulled off his shirt, then stripped out of his boots and breeches.  
Arthur's breath caught in his chest as he took in the planes of pale skin stretching out in front of him.  
A dusting of black hair around pink nipples, sleek and beautiful cock standing erect in a nest of dark curls, the head wet and glistening.  
And he wanted, he wanted with such intensity it frightened him, shook him to the core.  
He watched his hand stretch out again seemingly of its own accord, watched it connect with creamy pale skin, felt the shock of it, the heat and the realness of it jolt up through his arm and make his heart beat even faster,  
erratically beating away inside his chest like the wings of a trapped bird.  
He watched his fingers slowly slide around a protruding hipbone, watched his thump stroking along the line between hip and abdomen, down and back up again, once, twice.  
His fingers tightened their hold, and he pulled.  
Arthur felt fingers tangle in his hair as he leaned his head against Merlin's chest. The skin felt hot against his face, wet with perspiration, pulsing with a heartbeat as erratic as his own.  
He took a deep breath, trying to pin down Merlin's scent, memorize it.  
Sweat and herbs, cheap soap and a hint of stables, leather and oil, the one used to clean and polish the weapons. He took another breath, deeper, caressing the sweaty skin with his nose...there.  
Underneath the herbs, the oil and the soap, a hint of musk that he knows must be Merlin, the way it sets all his nerve endings tingling, makes him crave more, makes him open his mouth and lick, nib, taste, bite.  
He felt Merlin's moan vibrating through the sweat slick skin between his teeth, felt fingers tighten on the back of his scalp, tangle in his hair and pull him up again, where he was met by Merlin's hungry mouth once more.

"Still- nip -wearing- lick -too many- bit -clothes!" Arthur smiled against the lips on his, trying to give as good as he got.  
"Better do your job then and get me undressed."  
"Think I can just about do that" and Merlin went down on his knees in front of Arthur, laying both hands on top of his legs and letting them slowly wander up from there.  
The view of Merlin's messy black head between his spread legs, bright eyes full of want looking up at him from underneath dark lashes, that sinful smile on his face...Arthur's breeches already felt painfully tight, and this wasn't helping!

"Today, Merlin."  
But Merlin's grin just widened in response, he lowered his head and began to mouth Arthur's erection through the fabric of his breeches, rubbed his cheek along the hard length while holding Arthur's hips down as they desperately tried to jerk up and move into the friction.

"Merlin...Merlin please!"  
"Alright, alright", Merlin laughed, and Arthur could feel his laughter vibrating through him right there!  
"Hurry up, damn you!" and finally he could feel Merlin's nimble fingers undoing his laces.  
"Always so demanding" he chuckled and tugged at Arthur's trousers, sliding them down long muscular legs.  
"Lift your feet, need to get those boots off first." Three tugs later, there was finally nothing but skin between them, and Merlin slid his hands back up along Arthur's thighs, fingers skimming along calves, stroking behind the back of his knees,  
moving up and inside, exploring warm golden skin.

"Gods...wanted to do this for so long..." and Merlin lowered his head to follow on the trail of his fingers with his mouth, giving little nips and bites, a lick here and a little suck there,  
while Arthur's hand on the back of his neck tried to hurry him along to where he wanted those lips most.

"Just...get on with it!"  
"That any way to charm your lover?" Merlin quipped and smiled up at him, ever so close to where Arthur wanted him, but still not close enough.  
A slight frown appeared on the princes' face, while he tried to think of a way to resolve this situation, and fast.  
All the teasing and build up left him desperate for Merlin's mouth, desperate slide into it and feel that slick, hot heat surrounding him.  
Inspiration stroke when he became aware again of the small weight, still lingering in his left hand. The honey pot.  
The frown dissolved into a little quirk of lip, a smirk, the kind that went with a knowing look and a good idea.

Arthur raised his left hand over his lap, bringing the pot into Merlin's view. Then he tipped it, ever so slowly, and let the honey drizzle down in a thin, golden string over his aching hard member.  
The first touch of liquid cool had him close his eyes, just feeling.  
Judging the amount sufficient, he tipped the pot back up and placed it to the side, then returned his hand to wrap it around his erection, sliding it slowly up and down, distributing the honey over his whole length.  
He opened his eyes a fraction to gaze back down at Merlin, taking in his white blown pupils and reddened cheeks, and the short puffs of quickened breath he could not only see but feel in the most delicious way.

"That charming enough for you?" he wanted to say; but before he could even open his mouth Merlin already had accepted his invitation and, finally, closed his lips around the head of Arthur's prick,  
sucking him down in one slow, hot, delicious slide, his eyes never leaving Arthur's while doing so.  
Arthur's hand moved from his lap to Merlin's hair, holding on to him while his head fell back he tried his hardest to hold still, to not give in to the instinct of simply fucking into that tight heat that surrounded him  
and made him feel like he was coming apart at the seams, unravelling into tiny sparks and wisps of smoke singing with his pleasure.  
He could feel Merlin's arm rubbing along the inside of his leg in the same rhythm he used to suck Arthur's brain out through his cock, imagined how that calloused hand was wrapped around Merlin's own aching prick and working to bring him relieve,  
to release him from that sweet slow grinding torture they where both in. Not being able to bear it a moment longer, not wanting it to end all the same.  
"Merlin..." and that was enough, just to taste that name on his lips again while Merlin's were wrapped around him, while he felt him moan his pleasure between Arthur's legs, to tip him over the edge and fill that greedy mouth swallowing him down.  
Merlin sucked him through his release, moaning around his prick while trying to swallow every last drop of it, his own hand speeding up between his legs, till he finally spend himself on the floor.  
He let Arthur's prick slide out of his mouth with a deep groan, eyes closed in bliss while his head rolled to the side to rest on Arthur's leg, his hand slowly milking the last spurts of cum from his prick.  
They were both breathing hard, eyes closed and bodies unable to move in the aftermath.

"My knees fucking ache."  
"Talk about charming, Merlin," Arthur laughed. He slowly lifted his head to look down at his friend, his lover. And how weird was that, to think that he could touch now, that he could actually have this?  
He carded his fingers through the dark hair, sticky and clinging to his hands and feeling oh so good.

"You try being charming after kneeling on these stones for that long!" But Merlin couldn't help but grin at him, all red puffy lips and shining eyes.  
Arthur's hands kept moving, kept touching and petting, and reassuring him that yes, this was real.  
This was Merlin, all sticky and sweaty and happy, smiling up at him, of his own free will.  
He had come to Arthur. He wanted this, just as much as Arthur himself wanted.  
Arthur's hand trailed down Merlin's face, caressing his cheek, his neck, his shoulder.  
He could have this.

"Stop your whining and just get into bed, before I change my mind and have you clean this mess you've made."  
"I've made?" Merlin blustered while getting up onto his feet and reaching for Arthur's hand, pulling him out of the chair.  
"What about you? I seem to remember you taking part in the creation of this mess."  
Arthur's hand found Merlin's neck, reeling him in and sealing their lips together. It was a firm touch, not asking, not searching, but full of promise and reassurance.  
They could have this.

"Shut up, Merlin."

**Author's Note:**

> Done a while ago as a thank you for all the beautiful fic mrs_leary keeps supplying to this fandom.  
> Concrit is feared but definitely appreciated.


End file.
